


Happy Halloween, I love you

by desperatetodoroki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Could be seen as platonic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Halloween, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hot Chocolate, However you want to see it, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Or not, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatetodoroki/pseuds/desperatetodoroki
Summary: Hajime didn’t particularly like holidays, but he didn’t hate them either. Komaeda on the other side, seemed to absolutely adore Halloween and everything to do with it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Happy Halloween, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically still Halloween right now.

Hajime didn’t particularly like holidays, but he didn’t hate them either. Komaeda on the other side, seemed to absolutely adore Halloween and everything to do with it.

It was Saturday evening; it was already getting dark and it seemed like it was going to rain soon. Komaeda was ready to go outside.

“Come on, Hinata-kun! It will be fun.” Komaeda said. Hajime turned to Komaeda. “It’s going to rain, Komaeda. I won’t go trick or treating with you.” He said. Komaeda pouted. “Besides, who says people will participate this year?” Hajime asked.

It wasn’t raining yet when they went outside. Hajime kind of hoped it would soon.

It’s not like he didn’t want to spend time with Komaeda, he’d just rather stay inside right now.

“You should smile more, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said with a big, toothy smile. Hajime jokingly rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile. “Happy now?” He asked. Komaeda looked deep in thought for a moment. “Yep.” He decided.

Komaeda wasn’t wearing his coat, Hajime sighed at this. “Komaeda? Where is your jacket?” Hajime asked. Komaeda grinned and turned to Hajime. “Ah, Hinata-kun, I think I forgot it at home.” Komaeda said. Hajime huffed a laugh.

Komaeda looked at the map in his hand to see who did participate in the trick or treating. He smiled. “Hinata-kun, let’s start over here and then make our way back, alright?” Hajime nodded. “If it starts to rain, we’re going back.” He demanded. Komaeda smiled. “Anything for you, Hinata-kun.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

The streets were busy with parents and their kids. They all looked very happy, no one seemed cold, maybe Hajime was just overreacting.

Komaeda liked to walk close to Hajime. It started occurring more often when Komaeda started living with Hajime and his parents. Hajime didn’t really know why he agreed on letting Komaeda live with him, but he didn’t regret it. Life was less lonely and boring this way. The frequent trips to the hospital were something. There were nights where Komaeda had to stay at the hospital, Hajime felt surprisingly lonely. He liked it better when they were both at home.

Hajime was at school most days of the week, so Komaeda was at home with either one of Hajime’s parents or he was home alone. Some days seemed way too long, he just wanted to spend time with Komaeda again. Hajime didn’t really know what it means, but he didn’t mind or care.

Some child started yelling, ripping Hajime from his train of thoughts. Komaeda looking at Hajime. “Are you okay?” Komaeda asked. Hajime smiled. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Komaeda smiled back and walked towards someone’s front door.

“Trick or treat!” He said as someone opened the door. It was an older looking lady. She smiled at the both of them. “Ah, Komaeda! Happy Halloween.” The older lady mused. She put some candy in Komaeda’s back and looked at Hajime. “And who is this?” The lady asked with a kind smile. Komaeda laughed. “This is Hajime Hinata, I live with him and his parents.” He explained. Hajime gave an awkward smile. “Yep, that’s me. It’s nice to meet you.” He said. After a little bit, they said their goodbyes and went to the next house.

They nearly finished the whole route when it started raining. Komaeda sighed. “I guess you were right, Hinata-kun. It’s probably my luck.” He sounded sad. “First off, I’m always right. Second off, it isn’t your luck.” Hajime protested. Komaeda looked away. “I’m sorry.” Hajime looked confused. He knew Komaeda had a habit of apologizing, but he never really knew what for. “I-it’s fine. Let’s just go home already.” Hajime said. They started walking home.

It was warm inside Hajime’s house. His parents were sitting on the couch together, watching some Halloween movie with a cup of tea.

“We’re back!” Hajime yelled from the hallway and walked into the living room. Hajime’s mother laughed. “You boys are drenched. Go change while I make you guys some hot chocolate.” She said. “Oh, that really isn’t necessary for me-“ Komaeda got cut off. “No, Nagito, I don’t want to hear it. Go change, I’ll bring the hot chocolate in a bit.” Hajime’s mother smiled. Komaeda nodded and walked upstairs.

He walked into Hajime’s room without really thinking to knock. “Sorry I forgot to knock.” Komaeda said when he realized what he’d done. Hajime laughed. “Dude, this is partly your room, relax.”

Komaeda sighed. “It really is cold.” Hajime laughed again. “I know, you should’ve brought your jacket.” He said. Komaeda huffed. “I didn’t know it was going to rain! I’m going to shower.” Komaeda said as he dramatically left the room.

Komaeda really was something else.

Hajime decided to take a shower after Komaeda, his mom had brought their hot chocolates to his room and smiled at Komaeda. She was glad Komaeda felt more comfortable now.

Hajime finished showering quickly, flopping into his bed when he returned. “Wanna watch a movie?” He asked as he grabbed Komaeda’s bag filled with candy. “Yeah su- hey that’s my candy!” Komaeda protested. Hajime smirked. “I deserve some candy! I went trick or treating with you against my will!” Komaeda laughed.

Komaeda genuinely laughed. Hajime would love to hear that sound every day.

“Hey, you good?” Komaeda asked. “Huh? Yeah?” Hajime answered startled. “Let’s just pick out the movie.”

They ended up picking Goosebumps. Hajime had lost interest for the movie halfway in. The movie wasn’t boring or anything, there was just one very distracting boy with clouds for hair next to him on his bed.

Komaeda slept on a mattress on the floor next to Hajime’s bed, but when they weren’t sleeping they’d always sit on Hajime’s bed together.

Hajime yawned and Komaeda shuffled closer to him. Hajime froze, but relaxed again after a while.

He really was tired.

“Komaeda? Do you mind if I lay down?” Hajime asked. Komaeda looked at Hajime. “Sure, you can just lay your feet in my lap or something.” He said. Hajime smiled and lay down on his pillow.

After a while Hajime might’ve dozed off. It had been a long day after all.

Hajime woke up again, seeing Komaeda half asleep, sitting up against the wall as to not disturb Hajime’s sleep. He had to admit, it was kind of endearing.

“Komaeda?” Hajime said. Komaeda looked down at Hajime. “Hmm?” He replied. “You can’t possibly sleep sitting up…” Hajime said. Komaeda looked shocked. “I’ll go lay in my own bed then.” He said. “No, that wasn’t what I was implying.” Hajime admitted. “You can come lay down with me if you want to.” He offered. “Ah, Hinata-kun is so generous, but I have to deny… I can’t possibly share a bed with someone as great as you.” Komaeda protested. “I’m gonna make this easier for the both of us, come lay down with me, now.” Hajime said. Komaeda sighed. “F-fine…”

Komaeda lifted up the covers to lay underneath them and turned towards Hajime. They were awfully close now. Komaeda decided to turn away, his back facing towards Hajime.

Hajime wrapped his arm around Komaeda’s torso. A blush creeping up on Komaeda’s cheeks.

“Komaeda?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Halloween, I love you.”


End file.
